Mi Querida You
by nyazawa
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Encontré mi alma gemela" en el fandom de Love Live!/Love Live! Sunshine Latino.


Era imposible.

Te observé de arriba a abajo buscando alguna señal que me indicara que no eras tú y que sólo era un invento de mi alocada imaginación, pero no pude encontrar nada. Aún vestías de la misma manera desarreglada que hace unos años, tu cabello grisáceo se movía delicadamente al compás del viento, tu piel pálida y tersa la cual tantas veces había acariciado aún hacía resplandecer tus brillantes y azules ojos, y tus rosados labios aún me hacían sentir esa necesidad de besarlos.

Lo único que mis oídos podían escuchar eran los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Por unos segundos, volvió a mí aquella calidez que no sentía hace tantos años, y junto a ella todos los recuerdos que pasé a tu lado, mi querida You.

 _—Yoshiko-chan...— tu suave voz_ _ahogada en pequeños sollozos_ _era lo único que existía para mí en ese momento._

 _—Estoy aquí, tranquila—. verte llorar me destrozaba, pero debía mantenerme fuerte para poder calmar tus alborotados sentimientos_.

 _Tus manos temblaban e intentaban aferrarse a mi camiseta desesperadamente. Aumenté la fuerza con la que mis brazos te rodeaban, en un intento de hacerte sentir segura._  
 _Tu eras tan pura, amable y honesta_ _. S_ _iempre he creído que las personas que ningún daño provocan, ningún daño reciben, pero lamentablemente, a ti, mi_ _querida_ _You, te tocó sentir uno de los dolores mas fuertes; la infidelidad._

 _—¿Hice algo mal, Yoshiko-chan?— tus brillantes ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas me observaron añorando una respuesta_.

 _—Claro que no, You-chan, nada de esto es tu culpa—respondí casi al instante—, tu no mereces sufrir por nadie, mucho menos por ella._

 _—¡You-chan!_

 _Mi giré instintivamente y fruncí el ceño_ _. Al_ _lí parada, exclamando tu nombre, estaba aquella pelinaranja que tanto dolor te había causado; Takami Chika._

 _—Vete—. dije secamente, aún sosteniendo fuertemente tu mano._

 _—No vine a hablar contigo, Tsushima Yoshiko—apreté mis dientes, no iba a permitir que Chika se acercara a ti para lastimarte nuevamente—, You-chan, ven conmigo, aclaremos las cosas._

 _Apreté ligeramente tu mano. Tu cuerpo estaba apegado a mi espalda, por lo que pude sentir como la tensión en el se hizo presente._

 _—Ella se queda conmigo— afirmé ganándome una retadora mirada por parte de Chika._

 _— ¿Quién eres tu para decidir por ella?—callé al escuchar las palabras de la pelinaranja._

 _—No iré contigo—tu tono de voz temeroso había desaparecido, dejando únicamente a tus enrojecidos ojos y a tus sonrojadas mejillas como rastros de tu llanto—, ¿enserio crees que después de descubrirte besándo_ _a_ _Riko-chan hay algo que explicar?_

 _—Pero You-chan..._

 _— ¡No te me acerques nunca más!— gritaste, limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que aún permanecían bajo tus azules ojos._

No esperaste una respuesta por parte de tu ahora, exnovia. Tomaste mi brazo, arrastrándome velozmente hacia uno de los templos que solíamos visitar juntas, aquel día, mi querida You, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Esa tarde me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, del profundo amor que tu te habías encargado de depositar en mi corazón, y de las intensas ganas que tenía de crear aquel cuento de hadas que tu tanto merecías, y que yo tanto había soñado. Al fin y al cabo, tu eras mía y yo era tuya.

Pero desgraciadamente, esa ilusión no duró demasiado, pues de un día a otro, desapareciste.

Gracias a la poca información que pude obtener, supe que tu familia se había mudado a Tokio en busca de una mejor oportunidad de trabajo, pero yo sabía perfectamente que no había sido así, sabía perfectamente que jamás le caí bien a tu familia por el simple hecho de tener una rivalidad con Takami Chika, tu amiga de la infancia. Sabía perfectamente que aquella chica tachada como "inofensiva" hablaría mal de mi a mis espaldas, pero jamás pensé que tu familia tomaría la drástica decisión de arrastrarte a la capital, y junto contigo, todo rastro de felicidad desapareció en mi vida.

Jamás volví a saber de ti. Mis intentos por contactarte fueron en vano, miles de llamadas y mensajes que quizás nunca llegaste a recibir, y miles que lágrimas que después de un tiempo dejaron de inundarme.

Mi querida You, no podía entender como sobreviví a aquellos años sin ti a mi lado. No podía entender como despertaba por las mañanas sabiendo que no podría verte durante el día, ni acompañarte a tus prácticas con el equipo de natación, ni ir juntas a ver el atardecer a la playa como lo hacíamos siempre.

Ahora lo entiendo; pues es que yo, Tsushima Yoshiko, con ahora veinte años, seguía y sigo estando completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, podía estar segura de aquello ahora que te tenía a unos escasos metros de distancia. Quería acercarme y abrazarte, decirte cuanto te había extrañado durante estos cinco años y declararte este sentimiento que sin importar el tiempo que había pasado, seguía creciendo en mi interior.

Pero ella estaba ahí otra vez. Sosteniéndo tu mentón y tu cintura con total libertad, una libertad que no me pertenecía.  
Apreté mis puños con rabia, ¿porqué eras tan ingenua, mi querida You?

—¡Watanabe You!— era mi turno de interrumpir en la situación.

Te volteaste con una expresión de confusión en tu rostro. Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia ti, pude distiguir la sorpresa en el rostro de tu pelinaranja acompañante. No iba a dejarte ir esta vez.

— Y-Yoshiko...—de tu boca sólo salió un pequeño susurro.

No me importó nada en ese momento. Sólo existía un pensamiento en mi cabeza; porfin te había encontrando y sentí cómo todo ese vacío que yacía en mi corazón desde hace cinco años desaparecía, siendo reemplazado casi de inmediato por un grato sentimiento de calidez.

Aquella calidez eras tu. Con tu ropa desarreglada, con tu cabello grisáceo, con tu suave y pálida piel, con tus brillantes ojos azules, y con tus rosados labios, los cuales ya no me hacían sentir la necesidad de besarlos, pues por fin, mi querida You, estaba haciéndolo.


End file.
